A Certain Scientific Demon
by Desodus
Summary: Re-write of Index Code. Messing around with the laws of physics can have somewhat odd consequences. So has Academy City bitten off more than it can chew with accidentally bringing forth the Demon Emperor in their midst? Will jump back and forth between the Railgun and Index story-lines, along with some AU stuff as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Desodus is back! It's been a while since I have done any actual writing, so this is shorter than what I have been historically able to put into a chapter, but I'm still getting back into the scheme of things in regards to writing so bear with me here. Of course, being away from writing for so long, I think my ability to write well has fallen greatly.**

**On another note, many people seem to have a misunderstanding of what was said in the Author's Note posted a bit back; looking over it again, I realized that I did not specify that I would only be currently re-writing Index Code; the other two crossovers are to remain up and eventually updated because the only issue I had with my own writing was with the Index crossover.**

**Anyway, I hope you all will enjoy the revamped adventures of Lelouch in Academy City!**

* * *

**Prologue: What Came Next**

The crowd was in shock.

What they were witnessing was nothing short of a miracle; the victorious demon emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, was struck down by the revived masked man of justice, Zero.

But as sudden as that shock was to the crowd, what happened next was even more bizarre.

there was a flash, and so fast that the eye almost missed it, was the sight of a black orb expanding, then the sound of an explosion, and Zero was flung back, his clothes smouldering and his cape singed. Landing on his back in front of the throne vehicle.

The masked Zero quickly righted himself before turning back to the throne, the crowd along with him. To everyone's shock, there was no sign of the emperor, but a small puddle of blood.

**(Scene Change)**

"Let's get this shit over with" grumbled a young man with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and wearing a maroon suit.

Said young man was currently standing in a large, bright, spotless white room. To his left was an observation window where several other people were distinctly visibly.

[INITIATING TEST] went the intercom.

with a lazy flick of his hand, the young man summoned forth a couple dozen small black orbs floating in front of him, with another flick, he sent the orbs careening around the room, detonating as they came into contact with anything else, causing craters and explosions around the white room.

One or two even made it near the observation window, causing a couple of the viewers to dive away as the orb detonated next to them, causing cracks in the glass.

this gave the bored boy a small chuckle at their reaction.

after scorching and destroying a good part of the once spotless room, another voice came over the intercom;

[BRING OUT YOUR WINGS]

With a roll of his eyes, the boy summoned forth his wings of Dark Matter. Bursting from his where his shoulder blades, were six white feathered wings.

The wings began to flap and the boy began to rise through the air.

the boy redirected four of his wings in front of him, while the other two maintained his altitude. at the tips of the four wings were the consolidation of more black orbs, gaining size until the four of them touched and became one giant black orb that dwarfed the boy.

electricity crackled around the orb, the lights in the room flickered and the bulbs shattered as one, drowning the room in darkness, other than the illumination from the observation post.

Suddenly, orange emergency lights flickered on around the room, bathing it in harsh shadows and flickering energy.

[THAT'S ENOUGH! STO-!] whatever was about to be said was unfinished as the sounds of a scuffle could be heard from the unattended mike.

After a moment where the black orb of power steadily grew bigger and bigger, another, harsher voice came on the intercom;

**[CONTINUE]**

the blonde boy in the dark room gave a savage grin as he put more and more power into the already massive orb of Dark Matter. Though that grin began to falter as he continued to contain the energy in one fixed state.

More and more electricity began to crackle around the orb, the young man was already not visible to those in the observation post.

The floating young man added his two hands to stabilize the growing mass of Dark Matter.

A growing wave of nausea suddenly came upon him.

There was a flash that blinded everyone, and the boy was sent tumbling head over heels through the air before finally righting himself.

Though the massive ball of Dark Matter remained where it had originally formed, thought the electricity no longer crackled around its edges, there was an eerie stillness to it that raised the hair on the scientists' necks.

The ball of energy suddenly shrunk to a quarter of its original size, and electricity and energy once more crackled around it, but it seemed to shake in the air, parts of the ball would push out and then recede at random intervals, the energy crackling tripled in quantity and intensity as well.

As sudden as it had shrunk, as sudden was the explosion that rocked the entire facility.

Two of the three scientists in the observation room were flung across and struck the opposite wall as the plexiglass shattered inwards , knocking them out cold. The third scientist had the foresight to hold onto the console in front of him for support from the explosion, even as shards of the glass cut into his side.

The floating man was able to use his wings to shield himself from the explosion.

As the facility stopped shaking, both the scientist and the winged man got a good look at the destruction caused by the Dark Matter.

But it was not the damages to the room that truly drew their eyes, but man in weird white clothes currently bleeding out on the floor.

A person whom appeared where no one was previously, as if out of thin air.

unsure what to make of this new event, the young man in the maroon suit lightly touched back down upon the ground of the room, his wings dissipating as he did so.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked out loud, turning to the one remaining scientist. "Is this part of the evaluation?"

"No" answered the scientist before he jumped down into the room, uncaring that he was freefalling thirty meters, and just landing with a minor flex of his knees. "This is unexpected"

The young man took in the scientist's actions and the bleeding cuts on his side without anything other than a tightening of his eyes.

"What's a Kihara doing at my evaluation?" he asked, now more intently studying the scientist.

The man in question was wearing a generic lab coat, but underneath it, he wore a black suit and tie, looking more like a bodyguard than a scientist. He skin was deathly pale with brown hair that fell unkept to his shoulders, his hair also had a slightly greasy sheen to it.

His face was somber and stoic as he walked up to the youth.

The Kihara swept his gaze from the youth and to the bleeding man on the ground, with quick steps, he arrived at the body, and after a simple check, was able to confirm his current state;

"He's dead" the Kihara said simply. "A single thrust of some bladed weapon through his chest"

"That still doesn't answer of how the hell he got here" the youth said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's obvious that your ability had something to do with it" the Kihara answered before breaking out in monotonous laughter.

the oddly, almost robotic laughter placed the youth on edge, just slightly.

"What's so funny?" the youth asked, though, he wasn't even sure if the Kihara had found anything funny to begin with.

"You should be happy" the Kihara answered as he stopped his creepy laugh, still speaking in a somber tone. "Congratulations, you've just earned the chance to meet with the Chairman"

That sentence instantly drew all of the youth's attention.

"Just like that?" the youth asked, incredulously, a slight bit of anger seeping into his words. "I pull some random dead guy from thin air and you're going to take me to see Crowley?! After I've tried to even get a fucking _phone call _for the past two years!?"

The Kihara turned his slack emotionless face to the youth; "Ye-!"

There was a sudden intake of breathe behind the two of them, and then;

*Cough, cough, cough*

The two of them quickly turned back to the supposed dead body behind them.

said dead body was currently having a coughing fit upon the ground.

the youth gave the Kihara an inquisitive look; "You said the fucker was dead?"

"Indeed" the Kihara answered simply, snapping his fingers, part of the wall disengaged and slid away to reveal several men fully armed and armoured in grey HsPs-15 power suits.

The quartet of guards quickly gave a salute to the Kihara before promptly surrounding the man on the ground, weapon trained on his shaking form.

The Kihara slowly followed suit, with the youth impatiently taping his foot behind them all, revving to get going and meet the Chairman.

"Who are you?" the Kihara asked the man on the ground.

"W-Where am I?" the man asked in return, lifting his head slightly, his voice so weak that it was barely higher than a whisper, the blonde youth even had trouble hearing it.

"Wrong answer" the Kihara said simply, before pulling a pistol from his lab coat and placing two shots into the other man's head.

The man on the ground fell back, eyes glassy and empty.

The Kihara placed away his firearm, knelt down and checked the body once more before giving a short nod, causing two of the men in power suits to step forward and carry the dead body by the arms between them, his feet just touching the ground as he was lifted.

The Kihara turned back to the youth again, whom was sporting a very suspicious look now, eyes going back and between the Kihara and the dead man; "Let's go" the Kihara said, turning back ending any attempt for questions.

With that, the Kihara began walking away, the dead man being carried behind him while the last two guards followed after that.

With a start, the young man in the maroon suit had to quickly catch up as the Kihara walked away.

**(Scene Break)**

"It has finally happened" the Kihara was speaking.

With a start, the young man realized that they were no longer walking down a whitewashed hallway, but were standing in a quadrangular room with a glass tank in the middle of it, there was a person floating upside down in said tank.

His eyes widened as he finally took in the absolute ruler of Academy City and took in the rest of the room. He found no entrance the group could have walked through, in fact, he could not remember the time between leaving the testing room and entering this one.

"Dark Matter has-" the Kihara was beginning his report but was interrupted.

"Crowley!" the blonde youth cried, stepping forward. "I wish to negotiate"

The man in the tank gave a bemused glance at the youth before turning back to the Kihara: "Continue your report, Kenshō" the voice it spoke in was oddly melodic.

"As I was saying" Kihara Kenshō continued. "The one in a million chance has finally occurred. Dark Matter has successfully come into contact with dark matter and caused a reaction. I am -"

Once more, he was interrupted; "Hey!" cried the youth, visibly angry now. "Don't ignore me! You need me for whatever you're planning right now! I brought him to the facility!"

Crowley once more spared the youth a glance, but this time, it lack an kind of inflection, just stony coldness.

Without warning, the youth suddenly had a piercing headache that made it impossible to think; the pain pounded at his skull, driving him to his knees.

The youth gave a cry as the pain rose to a crescendo before he fell forward, unconscious and bleeding from his ears and nose.

"Why did you bring the Spare Plan?" the melodic voice asked, the head in the water tank shifting slightly to the left.

"My apologies" Kenshō replied. With a jerk of his head, one of the two men in power suits not holding the body grabbed the youth by his legs and began to drag him away.

"Your report, please" Crowley said again.

"The procedure was a success" the Kihara spoke. "The reaction caused an explosion within the testing room, and shorting out all recording devices" he gestured to the dead individual behind him. "This young man appeared in the aftermath of the explosion, and without and recordings, I am currently unable to confirm nor deny what the reaction had done to bring him before us"

"He appears to be dead"

"Apologies, I was testing a hypothesis of mine" Kihara answered, gesturing to the bullet wounds.

"Which is?" Crowley asked, but he was already getting his answer.

*Retch* Another round of racking coughs struck the man currently being detained by the power suit wearing guards.

"If this man could actually regenerate himself from fatal wounds" he turned to the currently dry-heaving young man. "Evidently... I was correct"

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Desodus here with the first chapter! Huzzah!**

**And since I forgot to put it on the prologue;**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO CODE GEASS OR TOARU MAJUTSU NO INDEX/KAGAKU NO RAILGUN **

* * *

**Chapter One: Hell In All But Name**

**Unknown Location**

Time had no meaning to the single occupant of the windowless room. In fact, his sense of time was so far off that he had no idea how long he remained there, it could have been days, months, years, or maybe even centuries.

It was fitting, he mused, that he would finally pay for his sins in Hell, for all that he did, he would not ask for forgiveness, for he knew he deserved this.

Every day that cut a bit of him off, everyday, it grew back an hour later.

His own personal demons have taken a piece from every part of his body, they started small, a few blood samples at first, but eventually led to a toe here, a finger there, even an ear once or twice. Eventually, they moved up to bigger things; his left arm up the elbow, the entire arm including the shoulder blade of his left, and both his legs and then on and on and on.

But they all grew back in the end.

They've operated on him, taking parts of his spleen, stomach, liver, lungs, and even testicles.

But they all grew back in the end.

they opened his head and inspected the brain, having no qualms with scooping out random amounts, because they could just retry later that day.

All done without the use of anesthetics, because why? This was Hell, pain is a given.

He screamed himself hoarse within the first hours of entering the windowless room., when his vocal cords shutdown from the overuse.

They fixed themselves fast, and he continued screaming.

The demons made no sounds when they began their procedures, no taunts, no mockery, insults, or false whispers of freedom or salvation.

It was much worse so as they moved and proceeded with an almost mechanical precision.

Then there were the times when they stopped, periods of respite that allowed him to properly reflect upon his sins as he was re-hung against the back of the room, to know this was his price to pay, no amount of martyrdom, his own personal sacrifice would never equal anything close to the death tolls, it would not even forgive what he had ordered, what he had condoned, would never wash the blood from his hands .

It was in times like this that he was glad.

Glad that there was no hope in Hell. Glad to know that even HE was not able to escape justice in the end.

They came to him then, whenever he was able to gain any rest, the shadows of those that died would clamour to him. He did not know if they were visions sent from the demons to torment him, or were they shades from his own mind.

But in the end, did it really matter?

**(Scene Break)**

Kihara Kenshō looked over the reports; there were enlightening, and maddening at the same time.

The subject would regenerate from any wound inflicted upon his person in a matter of hours, sometimes minutes if minor enough.

Though, only one wound ever left a scar; the wound through his chest.

The regeneration could be seen from the eye, but Kenshō's team could not isolate where the ability came from; they had gone through his mind and found no ESP abilities, taken samples from all parts of his body and had them tested, along with over a litre of his blood.

But they just could not find any kind of clue; all of the tests came back clean; showing that the patient is nothing more than a healthy young man, albeit very thin and lacking in developed musculature.

The subject as also began to speak in his sleep. Names such as 'Nunnally', 'Euphie', and 'Shirley'. were spoken out in English. Slightly shining light on his nationality, though it mattered very little in the end.

Though more observations would be needed before exploiting these names and their meanings.

Another thing to note is that other than the blood, all other body parts taken from the subject mysteriously shrivelled up and died; healthy organs kept alive in tanks suddenly fail and died off.

The only Kihara was able to reach was that once the original subject fixed himself, the leftover or missing parts of the whole are no longer needed, and whatever controlled them ordered their destruction.

But whatever controlled them has yet to be found. But they were close, whatever powers he held were connected to the angry red scar on his chest, and the odd tattoo upon his throat, right below his Adam's apple.

In the end, they are going to need to increase the experiments.

"Phase Two" Kenshō muttered to himself.

**(Scene Break)**

The demons once more started with their experiments, though, this time, it truly felt like they were punishing him this time; they carried out more and more elaborate ways to kill him and watch him come back.

They poisoned him and watched as he coughed up blood and bled from most of his orifices, they starved him and watched him die that way, the same through dehydration, they impaled him and watched him bleed to death, drained all of the air from the room and watched him suffocate, cutting limbs off and leaving him to bleed to death, roasted alive, he was even at one time drawn and quartered by a set of machines.

Every time he died, and every time, he came back to life, whole and healthy once more after a couple hours of his death, give or take an hour of two more depending upon the severity of the damage done to his body.

_'Now I know how it feels to what C.C. had went through'_ Lelouch thought after the painful experience of having his body crushed and squashed as the pressure within his little prison was drastically altered.

Dying was a weird experience in Hell. It was almost an out of body experience where that once he had 'died' so to speak, there would be an inky blackness consume him, it was in this dark pit of nothing that Lelouch waited before he was revived.

This was where he had time to think.

To ponder.

It was at times where he was not in excruciating pain that he could reflect upon the events of his life; what went wrong, well that was most of it, but nevertheless, what went positively, what he did wrong, what he did right, what he could have done to change the outcome.

Sometimes he just cursed his father and mother for their stupid plan.

Sometimes he thought of what might have been.

And then he was back in the room, chained to the wall, blinking back spots from his renewed eyes as he opened them to the harsh light.

Lelouch scrunched up his face in confusion; there was a man standing before him. Said man was tall, and wore a pristine white lab coat over what appeared to be a black suit. His face was sallow and pale, framed by greasy brown hair, and held a detached almost mechanical look upon it.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, voice coming out normal as his body had healed all wounds to it.

"That completely depends upon who _you _are" the person before him answered. "Or more importantly, _what _you are"

Lelouch gave an almost minute tilt of his head in further confusion.

"No matter" the man continued speaking. "We shall unlock your secrets in due time"

Lelouch's mind raced at the implications to what was just said.

And then he stopped.

And realized that this could finally be the demons' attempt to break him mentally.

Lelouch did the only things a man in his position could do when faced with what 'he' perceived as mental manipulation;

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed until he ran out of breath.

He laughed right at the demon's face.

"Do you worst" Lelouch said as his laughter trickled away and he began to gasp for breath. "But I've won. No matter the outcome to me. I've already won"

A savage grin split across the subject's face as a mad gleam entered his eye.

"You can't take that from me"

The Kihara walked away, back towards to entrance to the room.

"We'll see" he answered, giving one last look over his shoulder at Lelouch's chained form before the door closed behind him.

**(Scene Break)**

Currently gathered in a room with a long table sat nine scientists and researchers and one Kihara.

"Do we have any telepaths on call?" Kihara asked the assembled group of scientists and researchers.

the idle chatter in the room stopped. It was never good when external aid was requested in, especially from a Kihara.

"What's make you say that, sir?" one scientist asked.

"There's no need for any more physical tests to be performed" Kenshō answered. "The answer we are looking for lies in his mind"

"Are you sure, sir? We still have several more tests to per-" another spoke up, but was silenced by the stony stare as Kenshō turned to the speaker.

"There will be no questions" Kenshō answered. "Now find me a telepath"

"But what about his blood, sir?" a third scientist questioned. "We've over ten litres of his Type A blood in a freezer at the moment"

"It is harmless, send it to the nearest hospital for transfusion purposes" Kenshō answered with a negligent wave of his hand.

Several of the scientists shared nervous looks with each other but no more spoke up. There wasn't anything specifically wrong with his blood per se, in fact, the blood taken from the subject were the healthiest some have ever seen.

"Then get back to work" The Kihara said before standing up, turning on his heels, and walking out the double doors behind him.

The gathered people quickly dispersed back to their work stations.

"Something's not right" one scientist whispered to another.

"We're working with a Kihara and experimenting on a guy that just won't die" his partner answered, giving the other scientist a blank look. "What IS right in this scenario?" he deadpanned.

"I know that" his fellow answered. "But what's weird is that the subject is most definitely not an ESPer"

"And what makes you say that?" the second one asked. "Weird powers are discovered on a daily basis"

"Because I performed a System Scan a few days ago" the first answered. "And he didn't show up, not even as a Level 0, in fact, he doesn't even exist in the Data Banks"

"Well that's probably why he's here under the supervision of a Kihara" the second answered as he returned his attention to the monitor before him.

"But you saw all of the footage we got of him, even that recent stuff when the Kihara visited him" the first one argued. "What he said, what he says to himself in his sleep; Britannia? what the Hell is 'Britannia'? I don't remember any country called that, and let's not even talk about how he put himself back together after being ripped apart. That's beyond anything I've ever even heard of"

"He's delusion" the second scientist answered. "All of the experiments must have finally gone to his head. That's probably why we need a Telepath now; to sort through his mind" but paused as he considered the other half that was said. "This is why we're studying him, imagine the breakthrough! Imagine when we can replicate what he can do!"

What breakthrough!?" the first one nearly shouted out. "It's fucking creepy that's what shit is"

"Take the No. 2 Level 5 ESPer" the second one argued. "He creates matter that _doesn't _exist in reality" he paused as he turned to his partner. "From some part of his mind he creates his own matter and uses it"

"I don't know" the first one said, still sure in his conspiracy. "There's just something 'wrong' with the subject" he began to elaborate. "Like more messed up than the entire Kihara family, and I'm taking all five thousand of them or so"

"Just get back to work" the second one said with a roll of his eyes, fed up with arguing this topic with him for the past few days. "Since the last few experiments have been cancelled, we've got to send back all of the equipment. so get the distributors on the phone"

"Sure, so then you've got to find us at least a Level 3 or 4 Telepath to go through that mess" the first one said, gesturing over his shoulder at the monitor that dominated the room that currently showed subject in all his chained glory.

"Whatever" his partner said, bring up a list of possible, reliable candidates.

**(Scene Break)**

**Another Hidden Location**

"Have you found him yet?" and impatient voice asked.

"No" answered a boy with goggles. "Like the last hundred times you've asked in the past couple of weeks"

"I wonder what makes him so special" a girl in a white dress asked out loud, before her eyes widened as she realized what had said, shooting a fearful look at their leader.

Said leader had gone stock-still, turning unblinking eyes upon the girl. "What did you say?" he asked in a deadly calm whisper. "Care to repeat that?"

"N-No!" the girl in the dress squeaked out.

"No, no, I insist" the blond boy said, though the last word came out almost as a hiss. "What were you saying again?"

"I-I-um..." the girl was spluttering, unable to find the right words to defuse her precarious situation.

Luckily for her, something else came to save the day.

"I got something!" the boy with goggles cried, looking up from the monitors.

As fast as he had turned on the girl with the dress, even quicker was his sudden shift of focus onto the boy and his monitors.

"Where is he?" he crowed, almost bowling over the boy with goggles.

"Well, it's more like 'where he _might_ be'" the boy with goggles answered, righting himself from the chair. "I've got both funding and equipment being handed over to one Biochemistry Studies Research Centre... a lot of equipment"

"Is that really the best you've got?" their blond leader asked, deflating slightly.

"Well, it's located in District 7, and that's where most big studies and research goes on" the boy with goggles continued reading from the monitor. "Seems kind of weird that they would suddenly want to order in brand new equipment and request several more researchers to aid them, especially the need for a Testament of all things"

"You better be right" the blond growled out before stalking out the door of their hideout.

**(Scene Break)**

**Back At the Research Facility**

**Lelouch's POV**

As sleep wore off and I opened my eyes once more, I was not greeted by the cold surgery table used in the past, not even the pale demon from before in the black suit, instead, this time, there stood a demon in the image of boy, maybe a year or two younger than I, before me.

The boy/demon just seemed to notice my awakened state and leered at me.

"I don't know who you are, and I could care less" it said to me. "But I'm being paid very much to plunder your mind" the leer grew wider. "And I am going to enjoy every minute of this"

What kind of scenario is Hell playing at this time? Reading my mind, like they aren't already?

All other thoughts ceased as suddenly, the boy raised his hand towards me and closed his eyes in concentration.

Then.

Everything.

Went.

Black.

**(Scene Break)**

**Third Person POV**

The scientists gathered were waiting for the images to show up from the monitor from the machine connected to the Level 4 Telepath hired.

Since telepathy only transmits information into the mind of either individual, a third party is hard-pressed to gain access to it without either the telepath or the other person lying to their face, a machine was invented to circumvent this security measure; a telepath attached to the LINK machine will have all things he/she sees in the other person's mind also transmitted to the monitors and onto data slides for later viewing.

That was what it was _suppose _to show.

The minute connection was made between the telepath and the subject, the monitors went dark for thirty seconds, many though there was a possible malfunction with the machine, but then, images began to flash across the monitors, disjointed scenes of someone's childhood at first, and then scenes of from the day to day of the telepath's life, and then it moved onto some scenes that the scientists know as part of some of the experiments done upon the subject.

Then the screen went dark again.

This time to be replaced by a single image of a red, glowing, stylized image of a bird in flight.

With a start, every one of them realised it was an exact match for the one upon the subject's throat.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream, and all of their attention was diverted from the monitors and back to what was occurring in the cell/experiments room.

The telepath was now on the floor, rocking back and forth in the fetal position, muttering nonsense to himself.

The subject himself was showing the most expression upon his face since ever; he was glaring at the telepath, and if looks could kill, the telepath would have died a hundred times over. Even behind protective glass, the scientists and researchers could feel the intensity of it.

There was a sudden **BEEP! BEEP! **From behind them, causing some of the scientists to flinch away from the sudden loud noise.

The source of the noise was a machine in charge of scanning the subject's brainwaves and brain activity. Suffice to say, the machine was currently going haywire; the data being shown on screen and being printed out were a jumble of symbols and indecipherable icons, nothing legible at all.

"What the Hell is going on?" one scientist asked, but no one was able to give him an answer.

In his personal office, Kihara Kenshō watched everything happen. No emotion visible upon his face, hands clasped behind him as he watched the telepath interact with the subject, and then the sudden mental breakdown caught on camera.

_'frequency feedback?'_ he asked himself as he studied the whimpering telepath, before switching to the subject, whom was now no longer glaring at the telepath, but at door to his cell, as if willing someone to walk in.

With an idle flick of his wrist, Kenshō hit a knob upon his desk, and watched as the cell filled with gas and both the subject and the telepath begin to cough and choke.

Not single hint of emotion ever crossed his face as he watched the two people die.

As expected of a Kihara.

**Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hello, Desodus here again, and welcome back for another installment of A Certain Scientific Demon! Still slowly working my way through chapters, but it's getting there, it's getting there.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Apparently, This Isn't Hell**

**Research Facility**

"Do we have anything at all?" Kenshō asked his gathered team, looking from one individual to the other. "Anything?"

The gathered group of scientists seem to wilt under his expressionless gaze. Until one braze soul stepped forward.

"Ah, sir" he began as Kihara Kenshō's full attention turned to him, already sweating bullets and regretting his momentary spark of courage. "We... We've no idea" he said lamely. "This, this is far outside of our gathered expertises" he continued. "From what we've been able to see, the subject is able to regenerate from all forms of wounds, including being ripped apart and beheading" he paused. "And block and reflect mental influences if what happened to the telepath was any indication"

"What of the symbol?" Kihara asked. "Is it recognizable or has anyone found the meaning behind it?"

"None, sir" another scientist piped up. "It matches no known current or past symbols used in history"

"What IS left then?" the Kihara asked, before suddenly, tilting his head to the side in thought, his eyes roaming across the room in no order, lost in his own thoughts.

"We still have a Testament machine" he said after a moment of silence. it was not a question.

"Yes, sir" the first scientist answered, having a small idea as to the Kihara's plan now. "Though we'd need time to set it up"

"We're going to do what?" another scientist asked, having pieced together Kihara Kenshō's intentions. "We're going to use a Testament machine on the subject?"

"This is just a test" Kenshō answered with a short nod. "I want his reaction recorded"

After that, the impromptu meeting was disbanded and Kihara Kenshō was left with his own thoughts; _'Where had he come from?'_ he asked himself. _'What secrets or powers does he hold in his world?'_

He ran a hand through his hair, it came back with clumps of his greasy hair clasp between his fingers. _'I need the serum again'_ He noted to himself as bile began to gather in his throat. _'Body is building immunity, may need to come up with new strand or increase dosages even further'_

With that thought, Kihara Kenshō sat back at his desk, and after a second to open his top drawer, pulled forth a small, metal suitcase. Passing the retina scan and verbal password of: "Kihara", the metal case popped open to reveal three syringes held in a foam interior.

Taking one and re-locking the case, Kenshō deftly pulled the sleeve of his lab coat and suit up before sticking the needle directly into brachial artery just above his right elbow.

A look of intense pain came over him as he grasped his desk so hard that the metal began to creak, his knuckles turned even further white, and blood pooled from between his fingers, before he regained control.

This was the only times when any emotion would ever cross his face.

**(Scene Break)**

He didn't know what they were up to now, but he knew one thing; these people weren't demons, they were something else.

Amoral scientists.

He also wasn't dead, apparently.

Lelouch vi Britannia was not in Hell, surprisingly. Though it now begged the question; who and what organization had him; as they clearly didn't recognize him... or did they?

From what Lelouch was able to grasp from the other man's mind; the boy was hired to find everything he could from Lelouch's mind.

There was another thing Lelouch was able to clearly take from the other man's mind before the connection was broken; he, Lelouch vi Britannia, was a Code Bearer... somehow.

He had died, many times over, and just like with C.C., he had eventually revived from the wounds. Though Lelouch doesn't really know how or what to do as a Code Bearer, he could give other people geass, supposedly, and he could cause a mental breakdown to others from contact, though Lelouch had no idea how to initiate the attack himself.

Lelouch watched as a pod was wheeled into the room; inside the sealed apparatus was a simple bed. Two scientists popped the pod open and withdrew an oddly shaped helmet from the interior.

Lelouch watched from his wall position as the scientists placed the odd helmet upon the surgery table and attached long wires all around the edge of said helmet before placing it back into the pod.

One scientist finally made his way to Lelouch, and Lelouch's heart soared; this could be his chance to escape.

His hopes then plummeted as instead of unlocking him, the scientist withdrew a syringe from an inner pocket, wrenched Lelouch's head to the side before jabbing the needle into his neck.

Lelouch could only give a small grunt as he began to lose awareness before his head fell forward in unconsciousness.

The scientist withdrew the needle and unlocked Lelouch from his prison, his body falling in a heap upon the floor. Grabbing him by his shoulders, the scientist carried the limp body to the pod before unceremoniously dropping him into the bed.

The pod sealed and the odd helmet lowered itself onto Lelouch's head.

One of the scientists faced the hidden viewing room and gave a thumbs up in confirmation.

On the other side of the wall, another scientist flipped several switches upon a board before him, and nervously watched as the Testament machine turned on.

No one knew just exactly what would happen when attempting to input a new personality and mindset into the subject, it was argued that whatever stopped the telepath could also theoretically stop the Testament machine's procedure.

Though most of them consoled themselves that a Testament machine was much more powerful than a telepath, and that if he did die, they could just try again at a later time.

They watched with baited breath as the Testament machine went to work.

Minutes passed as nothing significant happened, just the humming from the Testament machine as it continued doing its work.

Then everything went wrong.

**(Scene Break)**

**Lelouch's Mind**

It swirled around in the blackness that was the mind, taking care of its new owner, watching, repairing, and shifting.

The swirl of knowledge shifted as it felt something intrude upon the mind, and with almost predator-like grace, it moved to face whatever it was.

It was a tentacle being of electricity, moving slowly and methodically though the Bearer's mind.

The Code studied this new entity, and came to the conclusion that it was changing its host. Seeing nothing incorrect with its assessment, the Code watched as the tentacle entity continued on its way, leaving a trail of littered paper in its wake.

The Code watched as the entity approached a shade within the host's mind and annihilated it.

The Code sprung into action. Reassessing the entity, and finding it different now; it was not changing, but deleting and replacing things from the host's mind.

The swirl of gases that was the Code swarmed over the tentacle entity pushing it and compressing it back the way it came.

it appeared that it would soon be a simple task to repair the damage done to the mind, but the tentacle entity suddenly grew in strength and pushed forth against the Code. The two entities battling it out in Lelouch's mind.

**(Scene Break)**

**Back in Reality**

All was going well with the Testament experiment.

All until the machine's humming began to rise in pitch, the lights flickered and monitors flickered as well.

One of the scientists noticed something coming from the Testament pod; a red glowing light was gaining intensity, with a start, he realized that the light originated from the tattooed mark upon the subject's throat.

He began to back away from the pod.

"What's happening?" one scientist in the observation room asked aloud.

"The Testament is drawing more power" someone else answered. "It's literally draining power from everywhere else for this imprint"

"We've got to-!" another scientist began before the monitor he was standing in front of blew up in his face.

He fell back with a scream, clutching at his bleeding face.

All around the room, monitors and light fixtures alike began to explode one by one, machines began to smoke and splutter, and the scientists waved their arms around, not sure what to do, all speaking over one another.

"Quiet!" a cold emotionless voice ordered.

Instantly, the scientists stopped their hysterics and turned to face their employer, Kihara Kenshō.

"Turn everything but the cameras and the Testament machine off" He ordered in his cold, empty voice. "And return back to work"

The scientists scrambled to complete the orders.

The machines stopped smoking as they powered off, a single monitor remained undamaged, but black, and the entire facility was swept in darkness, not even the emergency power was allowed to activate.

Everyone watched through the observation window as a source of light grew brighter and brighter within the cell, originating from the Testament pod. Wisps of smoke began to curl from the machine as well.

The people in the observation room could just make out the two scientists within the cell promptly leave the room, leaving the subject unattended, but that did not matter at the moment, too busy were the scientists watching the Testament and the shining light; Already it was long past the allotted time it would have taken for the Testament to finish its imprinting and power down.

A couple of the scientists began edging backwards away from the observation window, a sense of foreboding was in the air.

Though they were incorrect as to from where the explosion would originate from;

**BOOM!**

There was the sound of a resounding explosion from somewhere else within the facility that shook the observation room.

The scientists were now thoroughly spooked.

"What the hell was that?" one asked, looking around the dark room frantically.

Kihara Kenshō calmly brought his wrist to his mouth: "Status?" he asked into the hidden communicator.

There was a moment of silence before the communicator exploded in the sounds of screaming and gunfire.

"We're under attack!" a voice finally came through the communicator, gasping and heaving. "It's-AH!"

The communicator went silent as another explosion shook the building.

Kihara Kenshō only had a second to contemplate who could be attacking his facility before the one of the walls in the windowless room exploded inwards.

Surprising, none of the debris struck the ongoing experiment.

There was too much dust to properly see whom the attacker or attackers were. The originally gathered scientists attempted to run for their lives, but suddenly, black spheres impacted against the reinforced glass of the observation room and easily cut through it like a hot knife through a stick of butter, leaving behind fist sized holes in the glass.

Several of the scientists were struck as they ran, cutting them down, the rest managed to dive to the floor of the room and cowered with their hands over their heads.

Throughout the entire chaotic scenario, only Kenshō remained calm. One sphere almost struck Kenshō before his deftly drew his sidearm and shot the sphere, causing it to explode before it touched him.

With that attack, Kenshō was able to come to the conclusion as to whom was attacking him; The Number 2, Level 5 ESPer; Kakine Teitoku.

Kihara Kenshō ignored his cowering staff and took a running start at what remained of the observations room's glass. He struck it with the strength of a speeding train, completely shattering the glass, and barrelling himself into the room.

Standing upright once more, he then promptly began shooting into the hole in the destroyed wall until his sidearm clicked empty. He threw the weapon away as he began making his way forward.

He was answered by a literal swarm of those black spheres in return.

He weaved in and out between them as he moved forward to where Kakine was. His movements were too fast to be wholly human, but too fluid to be machine as well.

With a bit of concentration, his eyes flared and he was able to pinpoint where Kakine was through the smoke.

Kakine himself seemed to abandon using his spheres.

Kenshō's enhanced eyes were able to see Kakine throw himself forwards as well at him.

The two of them struck each other within seconds; a snarl on Kakine's face, while Kenshō's remained blank.

A look of surprised crossed Kakine's faced when the punch he threw was caught, and instead of breaking the Kihara's hand, it stopped his fist in midair. The look of surprised turned to shock when Kenshō easily threw Kakine through the opposite wall.

Luckily, Kakine was able to deploy his wings in time to protect his body from much harm. As he regained his footing, the Kihara was already once more upon him. Kakine was this time able to properly assess Kenshō's strength, and blocked the attack before punching him in the chest with his Dark Mater fueled fist.

The Kihara flew across the room and disappeared through the smoke to the other side of where Kakine had entered the room in the first place.

Using this small respite, Kakine turned to the pod and the occupant within it. He was about to send both into oblivion before something caught in his suit jacket, dragging him with it to a wall with a grunt.

Looking down, Kakine was able to make out a piece of metal just under his left arm.

Three centimetres more to the right and he would have died.

Looking up, he saw the Kihara enter the room once more, bleeding from his left side and from a small gash upon his forehead.

With a snarl, Kakine ripped his jacket to unpin himself from the wall.

He was about to throw a massive sphere of Dark Matter at the Kihara before he began to feel nauseous. Ignoring it, he fired the sphere anyway, but his aim was far off course, and instead, blew a third hole into the room.

The sense of nausea grew as bile began to accumulate in his throat.

Kakine began to hack and cough, tears blurring his vision, his wings dissipating as he lost concentration.

That was the only opening Kihara needed to grasp Kakine around the throat and hold him up by it against the wall.

"What have you done to me?" Kakine grounded out from his constrained throat, the headache growing in intensity every passing second.

The Kihara took a moment to cock his head to the side in thought, before finally answering; "I have installed an AIM Jammer into my own body"

Kakine's eyes bugged out at the realization as he continued to struggle to get out of Kihara's iron grip. The headache now a splintering pounding upon his cranium, making it impossible to gather thoughts.

With one final snarl, Kakine gathered as much Dark Matter as he could and threw it at point blank range into the Kihara, instantly losing control of it and blowing the two of them apart.

The resulting explosion once more threw the Kihara across the room, his entire front a mass of bleeding cuts, his clothes nothing but tatters.

Kakine was left gasping for breath as he impacted the wall and slid down to the ground, the headache receding as his vision swam for a moment.

Kakine gave a victorious sneer as he stood back up, holding onto the wall for support, shaking his head to clear it one last time, before making his way to the pod and its unconscious occupant.

"Damn you, you son of a bitch" Kakine whispered in anger to the unconscious form of Lelouch.

He only had a second to squint his eyes as the brightness emanating from the pod grew in intensity before a mighty explosion ripped through the room, sending Kakine flying through the air to connect with the ceiling before bouncing off and landing back on the ground in a heap.

The Testament pod had exploded in a raging gout of fire that spiraled around where the Testament pod had originally laid, like a miniature tornado of fire.

**"AHHHH!"**

There was a great scream from the centre of the tornado.

The only researcher remaining, the one whom didn't have the common sense to run away when he had the chance, peeked over the broken observation window and into the cell, squinting slightly.

What he saw would mark a new beginning for the nation-state of Academy City; The tornado of fire had receded to show the subject just hanging in the air, flames coming off his body in waves, but that wasn't even the most striking feature; the subject's tattoo upon his neck was glowing and pulsing red , casting strange shadows in the dark room. That was not all though the researcher saw.

The researcher was positioned perfectly to have a clear view of the subject's face... and his glowing red eyes.

Finally, the fire and destruction in the room stopped as the subject's powers receded and the subject fell limply down back onto the ruined floor.

After several seconds of waiting, in which the emergency lights turned on on their own, casting the area in neon orange light, the researcher in hiding stood up from his position on the floor and made his way through the broken window into the cell.

As he approached the unstill form of the subject, he also cast an eye at the equally still form of the attacker, lying in crumpled heap in the far corner of the room.

With a start, he recognized the aggressor; it was Kakine Teitoku.

When he arrived at the fallen subject, he proceeded to look at him.

Seeing that he was still indeed breathing, the researcher turned away to find some surviving security forces, or even a working landline.

He took one step, and then promptly fell flat on his face, banging his head, and opening a gash on a piece of debris.

He bit back a scream of pain as he tried to blink back the pain from his head, and the blood flowing into his eyes. He turn his head to look over his shoulder.

And came face to face with an extremely angry test subject.

He let out a piercing scream and closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the end.

But seconds passed and no end came for the researcher.

Opening his eyes after a moment of no pain or suffering, he studying the subject once more and realized that he had fallen back unconscious, the grab made out more from some reflex than actual killing intent.

He kicked his leg out of the subject's now lax grip and scrambled back on his hands and knees until his back made contact with an adjacent wall.

Breathing heavily, the researcher attempted to calm his racing heartbeat, checking his pockets, the researcher found no handkerchief, and so opted to use a somewhat clean portion of his now dusty and dishevelled lab coat, to wipe some of the blood away, though it only succeeded in dying his sleeve a dark red and his blood continued to freely flow.

Giving a sigh and taking another deep breath, the researcher finally stood up on shaky legs and proceeded to make his way out of the facility.

Taking a couple first tentative steps, the researcher slowly made his way to the surprisingly undamaged cell door, holding onto the wall as a support as he did so.

He just made it to the door when suddenly, it was blow off its hinges and a piece struck him in the chest.

The researcher crashed into the debris in the centre of the room, his face forever remained a look of surprise as he died with a metal two-by-four shard going through his heart.

Through the destroyed doorway came two figures.

"It looks like Kakine was having fun" a male voice noted as a boy surveyed the destruction wrought in the room, dusting off his hands and adjusting the almost strange headgear he constantly wore.

"Well, we finally caught up to him after he stormed off" the second, female voice answered. "I'm surprised the facility is still standing" she noted.

"Where is-?!" the boy with goggles began before noticing Kakine's unconscious form tucked away in a corner, prompting him to rush towards his leader.

The girl in the dress following right behind him.

The two of them arrived at Kakine's side and the boy with goggles knelt down to check upon him.

Rolling him over, the two of them were greeted with surprisingly very little damage done to him; his suit and undershirt were completely ruined, but there were very little actual wounds on his body, and those that were present were superficial in nature.

Unsure as to how to properly wake their leader, the boy with goggles slapped Kakine's face a couple of times. Which did not appear to have worked.

The boy with goggles looked up at his partner; the girl in the dress, whom gave him a shrug. Looking back at their unconscious leader, the boy with goggles sighed as he knelt to slap Kakine some more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A monotone voice spoke from behind them.

The two of them turned to face the source of the voice, behind the two of them was a very battered and bloody Kihara Kenshō.

His suit was literally hanging off him by threads, his entire front was a mass of lacerations and blood, but he looked none the worse for wear, able to stand up and function properly.

The two of them shared a glance and instantly attempted to kill him; the girl attempted to changed the distance between the two of them to the level of lovers, while the boy with goggles attempted to crush him with a single swing... Attempted that is.

the second the two of them reached for their ESP powers, they were simultaneously struck by identical headaches, causing the two of them to lose their grasp on their powers, leaving the both of them clutching their heads.

"I wouldn't do that either" the Kihara said. "Now take the Spare Plan and leave" he ordered.

"What?" the boy with goggles asked, wincing as the sound of his own voice reverberated in his head.

"Take your leader, and leave" the Kihara repeated. "... Now"

"Just like that?" the boy with goggles asked.

"Would you rather I kill the two of you and drop Kakine back at your 'secret' hideout?" Kenshō asked. "Because it matters not to me"

The boy with goggles gave a growl as the girl in the dress narrowed her eyes, but before they could even think about doing something, the splintering headaches returned in force.

"My patience runs thin" the Kihara said, watching them. "And my backup HsPs-15 squads will be arriving within minutes"

"Tsk" the boy with goggles made a displeased sound with his mouth as he looked to his partner and nodded.

Still watching the Kihara warily, the two of them gathered their fallen leader by the arms and began their way out, never turning their backs on him. Only once they were out of the room did they speed as quickly as they could away from the trashed facility.

Once all of them were out of the room, only then did Kenshō's mask slip and he let out a snarl of pain, scratching madly at his own body before he dropped to his knees, coughing blood and phlegm up onto the ruined floor.

After about a minute of looking, he found what he was looking for; another syringe of the solution keeping him in one piece, still intact and undamaged.

The Kihara quickly threw off the remaining piece of his suit from his right arm and jabbed the needle into his arm.

He gave a sigh of relief as the concoction worked through his veins.

But then his eyes widened as the pain suddenly worsened, and with daunting fear, Kenshō realised that he had miscalculated the dosage needed for this time, luckily he still had a second syringe in the other pocket of his torn lab coat.

He quickly descended upon it and rooted through its pockets, but to no avail, it was nowhere in sight, Kenshō convulsed once as he searched the dusty floor for any sign of it.

"**Looking for this?**" a low, malevolent voice asked from behind.

Still on his hands and knees, Kihara Kenshō turned around to face the source of the voice, but he already knew whom was speaking, there was no one else in the room but them.

Behind him, standing in nothing but the hospital gown the research team had clothed him in, he eyes shining dangerously with a look of utter rage upon his face... was Lelouch vi Britannia.


End file.
